Meeting The Past And The Future
by Tenshi-Sakura-Li
Summary: At the age of 13, the gang gets letter of acceptance in Hogward School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They meet Harry Potter who has a rather intriguing past, a new evil rises and only he can defeated. Ful summary inside. SS, ET MD HOC HR
1. Letters

Author's note: Yoohoo!! I hope that I'm as a good writer as all of you are but I still prefer reading. Anyway I know it sounds strange but I dream of my fanfictions even though I'm not good at describing. So anyway I hope that you enjoy this fanfic and send me tons of beautiful nice reviews. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I have never in any way owned Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter. They belong to Clamp and J.K Rowling!  
  
Other author's note:  
  
****Flashback**** ( Come on you know what that is!!)  
  
****End of Flashback**** ( That too!!)  
  
" ." : Someone talking  
  
' .' : Someone thinking  
  
**** A places' name**** Change of place  
  
**** Name's Pov***** Change of character's POV  
  
Summary: At the age of 13, the gang goes to Hogward School of Witchcraft and wizardry and meet the famous Harry Potter and at the same time a certain emerald eyed young girl's past is revealed. A new enemy seems to be interest in Harry and Sakura and what is that Eriol is keeping away from them?  
  
Meeting the past and the future  
Chapter One:  
A strange Letter from Hogward to Japan and China  
  
**** In Tomoeda, Japan ****  
  
"Sakura!! Wake up!!!!" shouted the great guardian beast of the seal Cerberus or named Kero in his small golden false form.  
  
"Hoe, where's the fire?!! Where's the fire!!?!!" Shouted an eleven year old Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto had huge emerald eyes and auburn shoulder length hair that defined her face's outlines ( I don't know what I just said so don't mind!). One thing that no one should forget about her was that she was the Cardmistress of the Clow cards now known as Sakura Cards.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-Chan, sorry but there's no fire, you have a meeting with Tomoyo-Chan. Remember?" asked Kero.  
  
But Sakura was already gone downstairs where she found her brother and father eating together.  
  
Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, had black hair and black eyes. He could see the spirit world, therefore he could see his mother Nadeshiko also he was very overprotective of his sister and each time a boy tried something on her, Touya would glare at him or beat him up but there was this one boy he never had the change to beat up because of his sister affection for him (You know who I'm talking 'bout ^~).  
  
Their father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, Had dark auburn hair and wore glasses. Under those glasses he had dark brown eyes. Fujitaka was a professor at the Tomoeda High school and an archaeologist, some time he was called to go on digs of ancient tombs and such. He also was the half reincarnation of Clow Reed.  
  
**** Sakura's Pov ****  
  
After I ate my breakfast, a white fluffy thing came and toc the window: It was an owl and it had a letter in its paws do you call it toes and after I took the letter the owl flew away.  
  
"Well! Read the letter Kaiju!!" Touya said.  
  
"Sakura no Kaiju!!" I said as I stomp his foot, after that I think I heard him Itai as he held his foot.  
  
Anyway, after this little distraction, I began reading the letter:  
  
Hogward, School of Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore Head of high order of Merlin, Doctor Ès Witchcraft (Forgive me my books are in French!), Order of the phoenix.  
  
Dear Ms.Kinomoto  
  
We have the pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted of an inscription at Hogward. You'll find join below a list of the books and equipment necessary to intend the school. Your entry being fixed at the 1st September, we will wait for your owl the 31st July at the last.  
  
Because of your age, power and knowledge you will be placed in third year.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress- adjoin  
  
"Oh, my Kami-sama!!! I got accepted into a witch school if that was what I understood from it!!!" I shouted as loud as possible.  
  
**** Readers' Pov ****  
  
Little did she know that Tomoyo had the exact same letter as well as Eriol (Eriol stayed in Japan).  
  
**** China, Hongkong ****  
  
Syaoran Li, the next leader of the Li clan woke up at 6 am sharp. He always had dreams of his sweet cherry blossom as he'd call her. Beyond everything he had left in Tomoeda, Sakura was the one he missed best, the way she smiled and laughed, her innocence and denseness but most of all the way she'd call him Syao-kun or when he was blushing the way she'd say " Hoe, Syao-kun are you Ok, you're all red but you don' t have a fever?". Syaoran had Chestnut messy hair and piercing amber eyes that only the cherry blossom could appease.  
  
Syaoran wore his green forest training top and trousers and quickly went to the dojo to, obviously, train. 'Sakura, I miss you so much' he thought. Just as he was about to finish training he could hear someone running toward him, 'Damn, Meilin's up already' he thought.  
  
" Hi, Xiao Lang! And how are you this morning?" She said being as cheerful as she could be. When Meilin understood that Syaoran and Sakura were in love she tried to copy Sakuras cheerfulness but never succeeded and made Syaoran even madder at her than he already was.  
  
**** Syaoran's Pov****  
  
'Damn that girl always has to try to be like my cherry blossom!!' I thought angrily. I hurried away from her, I always try to avoid but my mother makes me spend some - Quality time- like she says.  
  
As I reached my seat on the breakfast table I glanced at my mother, she had long black hair that she kept on a bun. She was pale but very strong both physically and mentally and her powers were great yes but not as great as my Sakura. I never looked anything like my mom, I had everything of my dad but he died when I was five.  
  
"Mother, where are sisters?" I asked as I looked around prepared for their, oh look there's Kawaii li'l brother but they weren't here.  
  
"They are away for the rest of the year." She said.  
  
"Oh" I tried to sound disappointed but she saw right through me and smiled.  
  
"What are you going to do today son" She asked.  
  
"Well, the usual before you hook me up with ruby eyes over there!" I said angrily and boy do I wish I hadn't. She was about to punish me for using this tone with when two owl came in the house. One of them gave a letter to Meilin while the other gave a letter to me before flying away. I read mine out loud (It's he same as Sakura's so I'm not going to rewrite it.)  
  
"I got the exact same letter, but I thought that I didn't have magic auntie!!!" Meilin was squealing like crazy and I did the only thing I could do: Faint!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter One, to be continued.  
  
Tenshi_Sakura_Li: Like, Hate?  
  
Syaoran: YOU MADE ME FAINT!!!!!!!  
  
Tenshi_Sakura_Li: Oh, be quiet or I'll call Meilin and make her be cheerful.  
  
Syaoran: Fine!  
  
Wufei: Hahahahahah, Injustice has befallen onto you!  
  
Tenshi_Sakura_Li: Wufei!! From Gundam wing!  
  
Wufei: The one and only  
  
Tenshi_Sakura_Li: I. I don't know what to say except.  
  
Wufei: Yeeeessssssss  
  
Tenshi_Sakura_Li: I want Duo!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: Good luck Li!  
  
Syaoran: where's Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Right here li'l wolf  
  
Syaoran*blushes*: Oh, hi Cherry Blossom  
  
Sakura: Daijobu desu ka?  
  
Syaoran: Hai!  
  
Tenshi_Sakura_Li: Blah blah, blah! Don't forget:  
  
Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review; Review;  
  
Tenshi_Sakura_Li: Get it, Review!!! JA ne! 


	2. England

**Author's note: Yea, I got reviews!! LOL, Anyway I have some things to say to:**

**SerinityRules: No one would think that Syaoran would be the one who'd faint but I thought I should make him faint, he's not so tough!**

**arrow-card: I did mean thirteen but that's just because at first I thought I should make Sakura and Co go when they are eleven but I changed my mind.**

**Ana-malia: Yes I did stop but guess whose back. LOL hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**PS: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, computers get the best of you. Especially when they break down!!**

_**##Last chapter##**_

_**Dear Ms.Kinomoto**_

_**We have the pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted of an inscription at Hogward. You'll find join below a list of the books and equipment necessary to intend the school.**_

_**Your entry being fixed at the 1st September, we will wait for your owl the 31st July at the last.**_

_**Because of your age, power and knowledge you will be placed in third year.**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Headmistress- adjoin**_

_**"Oh, my Kami-sama!!! I got accepted into a witch school if that was what I understood from it!!!" I shouted as loud as possible.##**_

_**##"What are you going to do today son" She asked.**_

_**"Well, the usual before you hook me up with ruby eyes over there!" I said angrily and boy do I wish I hadn't. She was about to punish me for using this tone with when two owl came in the house. One of them gave a letter to Meilin while the other gave a letter to me before flying away. I read mine out loud (It's he same as Sakura's so I'm not going to rewrite it.)**_

_**"I got the exact same letter, but I thought that I didn't have magic auntie!!!" Meilin was squealing like crazy and I did the only thing I could do: Faint!##**_

End of last chapter

**Meeting the Past and the Future**

**Chapter two:**

**England**

Sakura looked up at the sky and remembered what had happened after she, Tomoyo and Eriol got together.

##Flashback##

Tomoyo was jumping around, Eriol was chuckling and Sakura was happily smiling. They were at Tomoyo's house (I mean mansion); Tomoyo was busy making cloth for them as well as muttering how much she was going to tape Sakura's new adventure when Eriol told her the terrible news.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo dear but they have uniforms and electronics don't work."

Tomoyo was crushed and she started crying, Sakura gave Eriol a look and went to comfort Tomoyo.

"Don't worry Tomo, they're still the weekends and the holydays and you can make us pyjamas. Couldn't you? And maybe you can change the uniforms a little bit? You could even make other kind of cloths and Eriol and I could enchant your camera so you can tape us! Couldn't she Eriol?"

"Yea, that can happen!" Eriol replied.

Tomoyo said thank you and went back to work whilst Eriol was telling them what will happen for Clow Reed had been to Hogward as well.

"So, we will go to England in a week, settle down and then go to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff and wand although I don't know if I and Sakura will need wands. Anyway after Diagon Alley we will rest another week in my perfect manor, mind you not mansion but manor and then go to Hogward by taking the train in King's Cross station platform ¾. The end." Eriol said in a breath.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at him dotted eyes; they blinked before giggling at Eriol blue face that was matching his hair.

"I should go home now, see you guys tomorrow and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sakura waved bye at the two blushing teenagers and went back to her house.

##End of Flashback##

She sighed and thought of how great it would be if Syaoran was there. If only he was there. She fell into slumber to have a rather disturbing dream.

##Dream##

_**A boy with forest green eyes and jet black hair stood in front of a Shadow Man, cut on his arms and legs. Sakura recognised the Shadow Man, Eriol had taught her about magical creatures, demons and others. The Shadow Men always helped evil in their evil doing. They had long deadly poisoned blades. The forest green eyed boy had some sort of wand in his hand. The Shadow Man started to walk towards the boy when a blue pillar appeared around the boy and lifted him away. The shadow man cursed and disappeared.**_

_**The scene changed and Sakura found herself in a medieval place. She saw a man with maroon eyes and black bangs next to a woman of his age with long sandy blond hair and forest green eyes. Next to them was a five year old girl with a chubby face, the same sandy blond hair as the woman and the same maroon eyes as the man. They looked at her and Sakura recognised the woman directly.**_

##End of Dream##

Sakura woke up in sweat, she recognised the blue pillar of light and those eyes reminded her so much of someone from the past. 'Aunty Hitomi?!' she thought. She went back to dreamland. Unaware that somewhere in Privet drive, someone had the exact same dream.

##Privet Drive##

Harry woke up in sweat. He definitely knew that the boy in his dreams was him but he didn't know who the man was. His scar hurt, he had had dreams before. He had dreamt of a woman and a man in a strange place that looked like it was medieval time except there was a cat girl. The cat girl had pink hair and blue eyes; she had some kind of orange fur. The man had messy black hair and reddish dark brown eyes. The woman had sandy blond hair and forest green eyes that were full of life. Sometime he would see her give away her baby and sometime he would see her happily kissing the man and him touching her belly, always gasping when he felt the kick.

Harry never understood why he had dreams of what seemed to be a family but something inside him told him that he knew them and that they were important to him but he couldn't mind that now. He had to escape from the Dursleys (spelling?). Dumbledore had told him that some people of his age were going to come later on in the holydays but Harry couldn't wait until then, he just couldn't.

It had gotten worse over time and the Dursleys didn't fear the wizards anymore because they knew that wizards would go to a horrible prison if they were to hurt any muggle. So they took advantage and started abusing him. Harry couldn't take it anymore so he decided to run away and try to get into a hotel, anything better than the Dursleys.

So he packed his stuff and wrote a letter for Hermione and Ron, explaining to each of them that he was going to run away and meet them in Diagon Alley in a week. Hedwig pecked him on the cheek before flying off; Harry sighed and started climbing out the window after throwing his suitcase filled with all his stuff. He had worked on it the first time he came back from school, on how to run away without being noticed by the horrible Dursleys. He climbed down and sighed with relief when he hit the ground. He walked down Privet Drive, in search.

##Eriol##

'It seems that his already gone and I thought Dumbledore had told him to stay until we come.' Eriol thought. He was looking at the fire in his house, in his usual comfy chair. He turned the chair around and called Nakuru.

"Nakuru, go pick up or dear Harry Potter. Keep him in our Manor in England. And don't hurt him!"

Nakuru nodded and transformed into Ruby Moon. She flew away and Eriol started to write on a paper. An owl suddenly appeared; he attached the letter to the owl's paw and let it fly away in the darkness. He then began to think of important matters such as... Tomoyo.

Yes, Tomoyo. His only weakness in the world was Tomoyo, with her long flowing hair and her amethyst eyes. Yup, the reincarnation of the mighty Clow Reed would give everything for this one girl. Heck, he would even let the others die so long as she lives! He cared for her like Kero and his pudding or Nakuru's sweet feeding to Spinel. Enough thinking of her, he went to his sweet, sweet room and – thought about her!

##China Syaoran##

Syaoran just stared up at the ceiling, he was humiliated and in front of his mother too! He couldn't believe that he, the soon to be Li clan leader, had fainted because of a simple letter. He didn't want to go to Hog whatever, he wanted to go to Japan. But then maybe, just maybe, Sakura would be going there too! Maybe she will be in Hog whatever but the chance of her going there were so low!! Why couldn't his mother understand him and let him and Sakura be together. Life was unfair to him, he hated it and the only thing he was staying there for was Sakura. If she was to suddenly disappear into thin air he would just kill himself, he would hurt the one who dared hurt his love and he would kill the one who tried to actually get her for themselves. Ah what love could do to one person.

Syaoran remembered what had happened after he had fainted. He still couldn't believe he had fainted, it was impossible for him. He was a Chinese warrior after all and he FAINTED (believe me it's a big deal!)!! Anyway, he remembered:

##Flashback##

"Xiao Lang!"

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Brother!!"

Syaoran heard these voices but they annoyed him, none of them were like Sakura's beautiful voice. Yes, even when fainted he thought about Sakura. What can you do the guy's in love. As I was saying, Syaoran opened his eyes, he sighed and rubbed his head, it was aching a lot. He groaned and looked around, everything was quiet blurry for a while but then he could see properly. He began to be frustrated to see his family. To see his strict mother, his annoying sisters and his more annoying cousin aka fiancé.

"What happened?" He asked. His mother looked at him, quiet relieved that he was alright but it all disappeared as quickly as it came and a stern look now was on her face. Syaoran looked at her and gulped, she was angry at him. He just knew it!

"You, my son. The next Li clan leader fainted! I cannot believe this happened, a Li never faints!"

There it was he knew there was something wrong. He had fainted and it had tainted his family name. His eye widened, FAINTED!? Syaoran looked around and everyone was nodding their head. He groaned once again and looked at his mother who looked very crossed herself, Syaoran already knew what she wanted so he got up and made his way to his room.

##End of Flashback##

Yup, she was angry. She had sent his diner up to his room with a note saying that he was going to go to Hogward and show the wizards how much more powerful sorcerers were from wizards. Plus she wanted him to expand his knowledge, why does everything have to be so difficult. His mother had said that he, Meilin and Wei were going to one of the manor in England.

Syaoran looked at the moon; he saw Sakura's smiling face. He smiled and fell into slumber, to think how his life would be Sakura was with him everyday.

##The next day, Japan##

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEE!!!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs as she felt the cold water wet her body with a sudden splash. A vein was popping on her forehead as she threw Touya a dirty look. He smirked and went out the room before the pillow hit his head. Sakura sighed and looked at her suitcase. 'Syaoran-kun'. She shook her head and went to the bathroom, took a quick bath and put on the cloth she had laid out the previous night. She was wearing a creamy pink peasant top and a short white skirt; the skirt had the symbols of her name in Chinese and a cherry blossom on each side. She was also wearing white socks that went up to her knees and baby pink ankle boots.

Sakura went downstairs carrying her suitcase, she looked a bit gloomy. Her father looked at her with worry, she going to a new school and she was going with her friends.

"What's wrong darling?" Fujitaka asked.

Touya smirked, "Her Chinese gaki is never gonna show up and if he does then he won't see her, instead he'll see me!"

Sakura started to sniff; she leapt into her father's arms and cried on his shoulders. Touya looked at his sister with a sympathique look. He went up to her and whispered sorry in her ears, she nodded at his apologies and dried her tears; she then stomped on his two feet and smiled. Touya's face was red when Sakura went to her seat on the table and started to eat her breakfast when a sudden crash was heard.

Kero screamed. Sakura turned around and saw Kero flying at an amazing speed towards her. She gulped and closed her eyes, ready for an impact but it never came. Kero had fallen on the floor holding his belly and slightly groaning as if he was in pain.

"Hoe, Kero daijobou?" She asked.

Kero glared at her, "Of course I'm not fine! You left me without any pudding or cake or anything to eat! How could you be so mean Sakura? I thought I was your guardian?!"

Sakura giggled and picked up Kero, "Don't worry Kero; Tomoyo's bringing extra treats for you. I told her to, see I am a good mistress."

Kero beamed and went to say hello to Fujitaka, Touya and Nadeshiko's photo. The family had breakfast after the little scene Kero had made when the door bell rung. Sakura leaped up from her seat and made her way to the door, there standing was Tomoyo's chauffeur.

"Miss Daidouji is waiting for you in the limo; may I take your suitcase?"

"Hai, domo arigatou." Sakura gave her suitcase to Tomoyo's chauffeur, thankfully smiling at him. Sakura then went to say her goodbyhes.

"Sayonara Otou-san."

After hugging her father, she turned to her brother. "Sayonara Touya, I'll see you-"

Sakura was cut off by Touya's hug, "You becareful out there Sakura. If any boy tries anything on you, you know what to do. Either call me or write or kick him where the sun don't shine."

Sakura giggled, she then realised that Touya hadn't called her Kaiju. She looked at him wide eyed before the peaceful moment was broken.

"And don't forget to write Kaiju."

Sakura wanted to kill him on that spot but Tomoyo dragged her away. They went in the limo and it drove away. Touya was frowning as his father's hand rested on his shoulder.

"So Sakura-chan, what do you think? Going to a new school and not see your family until the holydays, being able to practice your magic in public. Sakura-chan, are you listening to me?

Sakura wasn't listening, she was thinking about her dream.

Sakura's thought.

Could this really be aunty Hitomi, I thought she was in Gaea with uncle Van and her daughter. But who was this boy, I wonder. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to ask Eriol-kun about this.

##End of Sakura's thought##

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Sakura blinked at the red puffy Tomoyo and giggled. Tomoyo pouted and got out of the car, turning her back on Sakura. Sakura got out as well and started begging Tomoyo to forgive her. Tomoyo humphed and took her luggage. Sakura took her luggage as well and went after Tomoyo. They were waiting for Eriol to arrive.

Sakura sighed, "Well if you're not talking to me I guess I could forget about ever wearing your cloth again and maybe also forget about helping Eriol to enchant your camera. He can't do it alone after all."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura wide eyed, "You wouldn't do that! Oh Sakura-chan I forgive you, please you can't do this to me."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Tomoyo-chan and no I'm not going to do this to you. We're best friends remember? I was thinking about a dream I had, I'll tell you about it when we arrive in London."

Tomoyo nodded as Eriol arrived near them, he mentioned the girls to come with him and they were on a plane heading towards England.

##Nakuru and Harry##

Harry backed away from the brunette (or is her hair black?), who was evilly smiling at him. He gulped and took another step backwards. He had accepted her offer last night but now wasn't so sure whether he should stay with her. She took a step forward as he took a step backward, still smiling with a curious glint in her eyes. She had something in her hand and Harry was afraid of it, whatever it was. He started moving towards one of the doors of the great Manor he had been brought to, when he suddenly bumped into something or rather someone.

"Hoeeee." (Ya, I know. They're already here.)

"Ouch."

Harry had closed his eyes before his buttocks fell on the floor. He reopened them to find similar but brighter green eyes staring back at him. Apparently the person he had bumped into had fallen on him at the same time. She blushed before getting up. He stayed on the floor for a few moments before getting up himself; he remarked that the girl wasn't alone. There was another girl and a boy behind her.

"Ummm, hello."

"Ah, Harry, it's nice to meet you, my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, I realize this might be a little hard for you to pronounce so just call me Eriol. The girl you bumped into is Sakura Kinomoto and beside me is Tomoyo Daidouji."

Harry looked at them but let his eyes rest on Sakura, "Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sakura smiled, "It's nice to meet you too."

Eriol frowned, "Harry may I speak to you. Girls why don't you put your stuff in your rooms, Nakuru will show them to you."

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded and nodded Nakuru as Tomoyo said how much the little moment Sakura had was 'kawaii'. Eriol smiled but the suddenly turned serious as he faced Harry. He frowned, mentioned Harry to sit and sat himself.

"Harry, why did you leave the Dursleys?"

Harry sighed, "You don't know what it's like over there. Its pure torture, I know I promised Dumbledore but- I'm sorry you probably don't know him."

Eriol smiled, "Of course I know Albus Dumbledore! Why do you think you're here? Anyway it doesn't matter, all will be revealed soon enough. We have approximately 2 months or so before Hogwards so you'll stay with us and you may invite your friends to come. I have plenty of room in my perfect manor. Then we shall talk about your dreams, I think Sakura-chan will like to tell you about them for she knows more then I do."

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! ERIOL-KUN! HEEEEEELP!!!"

The two boys ran upstairs to see Sakura crying in the corner of her room. Tomoyo was smiling sheepishly. Sakura crawled to Eriol, sniffing and glaring and Tomoyo. She hid behind him and pointed at Tomoyo with a shaking and accusing fingers.

"She's evil, Eriol she's pure evil."

Harry looked at the laughing Eriol and then at Tomoyo who had loads of materials to make cloths behind her. He looked at the sniffing Sakura who was glaring at Tomoyo and smiled himself. He couldn't wait to share his new friends with the rest of his gang. Sakura punched Eriol for laughing at her and humphed her way out of the room. Eriol laughed harder along with Tomoyo and Harry decided that it was his cue to get out of the room himself.

Once he was downstairs he saw Sakura sighing quietly whilst looking at the picture of a boy with amber eyes. He could have sworn he had seen tears in her eyes before she turned around to look at him. She smiled, a little bit sad but nevertheless it was a smile. Sakura walked up to Harry and showed him the picture.

"Li Syaoran, a dear friend of mine. Haven't seen him for quite a while now. Did you need something Potter-kun?"

Harry blinked at the Potter-kun, he didn't understand it. "You can call me Harry you know and yes I wanted something. Eriol said that you knew something about those weird dreams I keep having and I thought I'd come and ask you now."

Sakura cocked her head on the side, "Dreams about a family. Sometimes giving away their baby and sometimes patting the unborn baby? Oh and let's not forget about the one where you are taken away by a blue pillar of light?"

Harry nodded, gaping at Sakura at the same time. Sakura smiled once again and motioned him to take a seat with her. He did so, slightly blushing as their skin made contact. Sakura put two of her fingers on her chin as if she was thinking, she looked at Harry and then closed her eyes whilst Harry started to analyse her.

She was cute; her short auburn hair looked slightly reddish but still a light brown. Her emerald eyes were sparkling and so joyous that Harry couldn't believe it. Sakura's pink lips were moist, emphasizing its colour. Her smile was exquisite, bringing a smile onto Harry himself. And her voice, it was so soft and yet so strong at the same time, the voice of an angel. Harry had just met Sakura, but she made him forget about Cho, about the Dursleys, about Voldemort.

"**HARRY!!**"

Harry snapped back to reality as he saw Sakura's worried face right in front of his tomato face. Harry blushed hard as Sakura densely put a hand on his forehead.

"Phew, you're ok. I thought you were experiencing outer body experience."

Harry frowned, "Can you do that?"

Sakura smiled as she pulled back, "It can happen, very bad experience. Now, as I was saying before you started daydreaming about kami knows what, I think that you are somewhat related to the family that you and I dream about. Any ideas how cause I would love to know."

Harry gulped and then thought about her, "What about you? You dream about them so what's your connection?"

Sakura grinned, "The blond woman you see in the dreams is my aunt, my mother's sister. They were twins, non-identical twins. She went to marry a prince from another planet to which the earth is a second moon. Of course that was after helping the prince save the planet from complete extinction and from getting destroyed by someone who thought Draconian were demons. Also she had to find a way to keep her seer powers in control and stuff but hey, she's happy now."

Harry gapped at Sakura who simply laughed. But then she turned serious. "Harry, in one of the dreams, you were taken away by a blue pillar of light, right?"

Harry nodded, "Well, only my aunt can do that, and of course her children when they are of age but I don't get it."

Harry sighed, another set of questions for his life. One of the resent ones is: How is it that Dumbledore trusts this people with him? What exactly are Draconian? What other planet was Sakura talking about? What kind of family does she have? And does she have a boyfriend?

"Harry?" Sakura smiled, "Don't worry, everything will turn out fine."

Harry smiled back. Then wondered, "Aren't you suppose to be Japanese? –Sakura nods- Then how come you speak English?"

Sakura blink then smiled once again, "A spell, sorcerer's spell that is. Eriol did it for us."

Eriol went down the stairs and saw that Sakura and Harry had quickly made friends. It was typical of Sakura to make new friends quickly, she was just that sweet. Behind Eriol was Tomoyo, taping Sakura and Harry's conversation whilst Eriol looked at her with longing in his sapphire eyes.

##Syaoran##

Syaoran sighed and looked out the window of the Li limo. Meilin was sitting next to him, talking and talking about what great adventures they were going to go through together. Syaoran shuddered at the thought of having adventures with Meilin, out of all people. Syaoran was mad, she couldn't shut her yap. Thinking about it, Sakura's baka brother was right, she was a loud mouth. Oh Sakura, Syaoran still couldn't stop thinking about her. She was his only escape, the only reason why he lives this cruel life.

"SYAORAN?!"

Syaoran slowly turned his head to look at Meilin with a dull look, "Yes?"

Meilin grinned, "It's going to be fun, ne? And I have magic so now, our marriage will be more than profitable."

Syaoran groaned and looked away, he didn't want to think about the stupid marriage or Meilin or his family. Syaoran sighed once again; he didn't know what to do. It was like his life had been all planned out by everyone around him but himself. All he wanted was to marry the one he loved, Sakura. He didn't get why they didn't want him to marry, she does have strong magic after all so it's not she would bring the family down and she is the daughter of Clow Reed so the blood wouldn't get dirtied (in the Elders' mind, Syaoran didn't mind at all). He didn't get what it was about Sakura that they didn't want her to be his.

The limo stopped, they had arrived. Syaoran got out of the car and immediately got pounced on by Meilin. He pushed her off of him and gave her a glare even she could not ignore. He took his suitcase and went to his room inside the big mansion. He didn't want to talk to anyone, especially if that anyone was Meilin. God he wanted to die. Syaoran put his suitcase down and lay down on the bed, head on the pillow he closed his eyes and demanded for sleep to take him.

##DREAM##

_Syaoran was panting; he looked at his right and saw his cherry's blossom limp and lifeless body on the floor. Her face on the floor, blood was streaming down. On her back were crimson tainted wings. He looked at his left and saw a boy his age, dark jade of green eyes and messy black hair. The boy was holding his bleeding stomach. Syaoran gulped then gasped at the pain he felt on his leg. He crouched down, a wounded wolf. Syaoran felt tears coming down his dirty cheeks as he thought about his dear cherry blossom, about Sakura. He looked ahead and saw the perpetrator and at the side of the enemy, he saw Meilin._

##END DREAM##

Syaoran woke up, that was so not his usual dream. Syaoran looked out the window, it was night already. He looked at the moon and hoped that his dream was just a nightmare, that it wasn't prophetical. Because if it was then he was afraid, very afraid. He sighed and got up from his bed. Opening his suitcase, he decided to unpack and change.

##Meilin##

Meilin paced in circles, when was Syaoran going to wake up. She'd seen him sleep and thought that she shouldn't bother him. Meilin groaned and went out to get some fresh air. Wei told her it was too late but she argued and won in the end. Meilin walked down until she bumped into a rather pale boy.

"Watch where you're going!!"

Meilin growled and punched him straight in the face, "Don't tell me what to do, you should look where you're going yourself!"

The boy looked up, a hand holding where she had just hit him. His pale blond hair was completely gelled down and he held a murderous glare. His blue eyes seemed to be in fire as he looked at Meilin.

"You should be careful who you hit little girl, you might get in trouble. I'll let you pass this time, but the next time you cross Draco Malfoy's path you will regret it!"

Meilin raised an eyebrow; this boy thought that he was going to hurt her? And who was the one clutching at a part of their face right now? The boy walked away leaving Meilin angry and alone. Meilin suddenly realized that she was alone, and that she had absolutely no idea where she was. She whimpered, all her bravery now gone. She started to whimper and cry out Syaoran's name, even though she knew that he would be unable to hear her.

"Help."

##Syaoran##

Syaoran went downstairs, still thinking about his dream when he was disturbed by Wei.

"Master Li, Miss Meilin has gone about two hours and she isn't back yet."

Syaoran frowned; it wasn't like Meilin to just go out like that. Syaoran took two coats and ran out, he might not love Meilin like he loved Sakura but he did love her like a sister. Once out, Syaoran called out Meilin's name numerous of times. He was about to call her name once again when he saw her, cuddled up in a ball. Syaoran sighed and walked to her. He put one of the coats around her shoulders. She looked up at him; her ruby eyes were full of tears. She had been so scared. Syaoran carried her and quickly walked back to their mansion, making sure she was ok. He took her up to her room and made sure she was sleeping comfortably and indeed she was. He went out and prayed that she would be ok in the morning.

;

;;

;; Sorry I didn't update earlier, I was... busy. Any who, that's counts 11 pages. 10 of which are the actual chapter so you hafta forgive me. Oh yea and the summary's changed.

Here it is:

Summary: At the age of 13, the gang gets letter of acceptance in Hogward School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They meet Harry Potter who has a rather intriguing past, a new evil rises and only he can defeated. The problem is that he has to unlock his past. Will he do it in time, what is that secret Sakura is hiding about herself and will Syaoran ever get rid of Meilin? Follow this story to the end to find out.

Waddaya think? If it stinks then tell me because I would love to know and you can give me some pointers on how it can improve.

Review, TenshiSakuraLi


End file.
